The Ring
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Jacob gives Bella a gift.


A/N: I know it goes against everything Twilight but I find myself to be a Jacob/Bella shipper. I haven't read all the books (I'm nearly halfway done with Eclipse) but I had a dream about this last night – about a guy giving a girl a small silver ring and her declining but finally accepting it. I knew instantly I should put this into a one-shot with Edward and Bella. I don't know when it takes place but probably right around the middle of Eclispse where Edward finally eases up on her friendship with Jacob and when she and Jacob start to patch up their friendship. I haven't gotten too far in so please, no spoilers in reviews. Also, I do not own Twilight. Enjoy! I might make this into a series of Jacob/Bella oneshots if I feel up to it.

The Ring:

The rain pounded painfully and menacingly at the windows of the house. The menacing sound was familiar and mundane. I had lived in the town of Forks, Washington for almost a year now and I highly doubted that I'd ever quite grow accustomed to the sleep-depriving sound of water splashing upon glass. I sighed and glared out the window knowing better than thinking it would do any good.

"Bella, door," Dad called. I hadn't even heard the bell ring. I must have been really out of it. I already suspected myself a head case. I mean, how else does one explain one being in mad, passionate, heated love with a vampire.

"Alright," I sighed, pushed myself up out of my chair and headed towards the front door. To my surprise, there stood Jacob Black looking nervously around the entry way. His eyes scanned everything nervously and his hands were shoved deep within his pockets. If he shoved them any farther, they'd break right through the denim jeans. I was glad to see that he was wearing a black t-shirt today. I doubted I'd ever get used to seeing his bare chest with all those muscles, "Jacob!" I said, still surprised by his visit but happy at the same time.

"Hi, Bella," He grinned his usual playful grin and before I could stop myself, I found myself hugging him. He returned the favor by wrapping me in his huge muscular arms and giving me his usual bear-hug. It was pleasant except for the fact my ribs were crushing into my lungs.

"Jacob…" I gasped.

"Sorry," He let go of me and smiled sheepishly.

"It's good to see you," I answered truthfully. It _was_ good to see him. It hadn't been that long since his last visit and with Edward on a hunt and his finally easing up on my friendship with Jacob, it was no longer difficult for us to visit one another. It was usually me, though who made the visits.

"Same here. I know it's early but I brought you something."

"Jacob, my birthday isn't for awhile…"

"I know," He sighed persistently, "But I wanted to give it to you now anyway."

"Oh."

He pulled out a little box from his pocket and my heart instantly fell. I could already suspect what was in that box. It was small, much like a jewelry box. I couldn't accept jewelry from him, even if we were finally back on a friendship level. It would just make things…complicated. Not to mention Edward would have a complete and utter field day!

"Jacob…"

"Open it," He urged and I could tell he was trying to resist the urge to smile. He was failing miserably. I took the box in my hands and pulled off the bow that was taped to the top. After removing the lid, I saw that inside was a silver ring with a heart on it.

"Jacob," I shook my head, "I can't…I mean…I'm sorry but…"

"Bella, I wanted to give it to you. Think of it as a…token of our friendship," He grinned.

"Edward…"

"Don't tell him. He can't find out."

"Jacob…"

"Tell him…your mom sent it!"

"Jacob…" I pleaded knowing the trouble this little ring would cause.

"Take it, Bella," He paused before adding, "For me." I wanted to slug him for that last part! He knew well and good I wouldn't be able to say no to that.

"Oh I really hate you right now, Jacob Black!" I glowered as I placed the ring on my finger sending him into a fit of laughter.

"You sure are something, Bella," He shook his head, "See ya around!"

"You're leaving?"

"_He'll_ be back soon," Jacob said warningly before waving goodbye and heading out the door.


End file.
